garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuna
Yuna is a Makai Priestess and one of the supporting characters in Zero: Black Blood, ''alongside her partner Cain. Character History Early History Yuna was once a Makai Priestess in training, born in the Makai Community, from her Makai Knight father, Kurodo, and her mother, Iyu, a Makai Priestess. When the powerful Horror Ring killed her father and took her mother away, she vowed to get revenge on the Horror, seeking Kurodo's assistant, the Makai Priest Cain and asking him to help her deal with the Horror. Left with no choice, Cain would seal Kurodo's bone on Yuna's right hand, allowing her to wield her father's Makai Blade. Events in Zero: Black Blood Despite now being able to wield her father's sword and honing her skills as a priestess, Ring was still too much powerful for her to defeat alone. Knowing her limits, she sought the help of Rei Suzumura. She strikes him in his sleep to test his abilities, and Rei easily handles her attacks. Rei eventually gets the gist of Ring's plan for a paradise for Horrors and humans and agrees to take on the mission. However, he sees Yuna's involvement as a risk. Yuna convinces Rei otherwise and they eventually track Ring. Yuna, Rei, and Cain engage Ring in a fight, but Iyu appears and shocks her when her mother sings her calming lullaby to heal the Horror. Ring knocks out Yuna and escapes with Iyu, while their team regroups. Yuna wakes up and learns that Iyu might be executed when they complete this mission, with Rei even more determined to leave Yuna out this current task, feeling that she's putting more pressure on herself with the mission. Undeterred, Yuna insists on carrying on, stating that she will do what it takes, even kill her own mother. Rei finally challenges Yuna on her determination, and he easily beats her down, telling her that she doesn't have to carry her burdens on her own. When Rei finally tracks down Ring's new hideout, Yuna eventually joins with Cain and they defeat the Horrors in the area. She then watches as Ring loses control of his Horror instincts and devours Iyu, after the latter refuses to sing for him. Yuna helps Rei to finally defeat Ring by stabbing him with her blade and singing the lullaby to heal Ring's wound with the sword stuck on his chest. Rei uses this opening to destroy the Horror. Rei then tells Yuna that Iyu's death was her atonement for her sins. With Ring destroyed and their mission over, Yuna and Cain leave while Rei continues on his duties as a Makai Knight. Garo: Makai Retsuden Sometime after the events of ''Zero: Black Blood, Yuna would be tasked to defeat a nearby threat in an abandoned location. This time, she aims to become strong enough so that she could protect Cain and be acknowledged as a proper Makai Knight like her father. However, the two would fight over this matter and when Yuna storms off, she encounters a mechanical Tekki that attacks her. Yuna struggles to beat the Tekki, but manages to fight it off when she uses both her Makai Blade and Madou Brush at the same time. Leo Fudou would later arrive to destroy the beast and reveal that this was a test designed for Yuna, acknowledging her status as both a Makai Knight and a Makai Priest. Though Leo offers her a spot on the Senate, Yuna declines, choosing instead to remain partners with Cain. Personality Yuna is quite an impulsive yet brooding Makai Priestess due to the unfortunate fate with her family. She is vastly aware of her limits, and as such, is often in a rush to become stronger as a fighter. Even after the defeat of Ring, she retains her tendencies of rushing towards her missions without thinking and even tries to push herself more to become stronger. While Yuna initially wanted to become strong in order to avenge her parents, she eventually reveals that she also wanted to be stronger so that she could protect Cain and others in her life, putting her heart and desires in the right place. Outside of her impulsiveness, Yuna is shown to be quite respectful to others, apologizing instantly to Rei after attacking him in his sleep, and appears to be quite humble when in the presence of Leo Fudou. She also deeply cares about Cain, refusing to leave him, even if it means turning down an offer to serve in the Senate. Skills and Abilities While Yuna is capable of wielding a Makai Blade, Yuna was not formally trained as a Makai Knight and often uses her father's sword clumsily in battle. Despite this, she can hold her own in a fight and even surprise her opponents with precise sword strikes and slashes. By the time of ''Garo: Makai Retsuden'', Yuna eventually honed her skills with the sword, though she is still not at the level of a Makai Knight's. She eventually learns to offset this handicap by using her Madou Brush and her Makai Priest skills in conjunction with her sword. Outside of battle, Yuna has a unique ability to heal any wounds and physical injuries by singing the lullaby that her mother taught her. This ability works on both human and Horror that hears this hymn. Arsenal * Makai Blade - Yuna wields her father's Makai Blade, which is the standard sword with a black scabbard. While women are not usually able to hold a Makai Blade, Yuna could do so by Cain's spell that grafted the bone of her dead father into her arm. However, there is a side effect, as she occasionally feels intense pulses of pain in her arm and a marking appears on her hand. * Madou Brush - Yuna first uses her Madou Brush in the fifth episode of ''Garo: Makai Retsuden, ''showing that she is also a proficient Makai Priestess. She uses this alongside her Makai Blade to take down a Magouryu Tekki in the same episode. Notes Portrayal * Yuna is portrayed by Riria Kojima, who would later portray /ToQ 3gou from References Category:Makai Priests Category:Makai Knight Category:Garo: Makai Retsuden